


What's Your Pleasure

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase sees in the new year, but not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 1. (Posted to LJ on January 1) Prompt from oldblueeyes. Beta by michelleann68. Semi-spoiler for Season 6.

Chase said good-bye to 2010 at the same time as his friends in Sydney. He watched the fireworks display over the Opera House on TV and made a few calls. Afterwards, he was at loose ends, feeling alone and restless.

He thought about calling Cameron and decided against it. Maybe he’d just turn in early; get a good night’s kip.

His sensible plan went out the window when House showed up with a half-empty bottle and a full bodied leer. Chase let him in, knowing exactly what kind of celebration they were going to have.

The one he’d always wanted.


End file.
